


Blaze

by wadingpool



Series: Stories from Amnesty Lodge [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Because I can, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Just some girls loving and caring for each other, Korean Dani, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadingpool/pseuds/wadingpool
Summary: A moment of peace in a hectic time.





	Blaze

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Griffin for giving me these wonderful girls whomst I love and cherish and want to see happy

The sunday afternoon light creeped upon them, languid like a predator yawns its gaping maw. In that weak golden glow, Dani's golden hair is illuminated against the lavender of the pillow her head rests on and softens the edges of her face as she slept peacefully.  
  
Aubrey smiled, looking at her, chest filled with nothing but love. She wanted to wake her up, to see those fiery, copper eyes and see her flash that sharp-toothed grin. For now though, she needs her rest.  
  
Aubrey reached over and gently brushed a rough thumb over Dani's cheekbone gently. Aubrey watched as her girlfriends nose scrunched up for a moment before her orange eyes met Aubrey's bicolored one. A slow, dopey grin split Dani's face as they looked each other in the eyes. Dani gently guided Aubrey's hand to rest fully on her cheek, giving a soft smile, showing off all her sharp teeth. Aubrey's breath hitched for a second, drinking in the sight that was Dani. From the brown roots showing through the blonde hair, to her soft eyes, to one of Barclay's oversized flannel she had worn to bed.  
  
"You're up early," came the sweet voice that Aubrey heard like a song she couldn't get enough of. Dani's voice was roughened by sleep, and Aubrey enjoyed that quite a bit.  
  
"Yeah, enjoying the view." She replied, heart bursting as Dani gave a small giggle and moved her hand once again, pressing a gentle kiss to it before tugging Aubrey closer to her and giving her a quick kiss. Then, snuggled into her.  
  
"Go to sleep, Aubrey. We don't have anything today and Mama's letting us sleep in." Dani said, muffled into Aubrey's body. Aubrey gave a small laugh of her own and kissed Dani's head before closing her eyes, wrapping around Dani and breathing in her everything.


End file.
